The Art of Love
by amber3234
Summary: Olivia has been dating an FBI agent, Nick Anderson, for about a year. They've always had a wonderful relationship but when Nick wants to take it to the next level, will Olivia learn to commit or will her trust issues ruin the best thing she ever had?
1. Adoration

**This is my first story and I would love an honest review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Nick Anderson, I guess.**

Olivia has been dating an FBI agent, Nick Anderson, for about a year. That was the happiest year of her life. They were so in love and everyone around them can see that. He was loved by all her co-workers, especially Cragen. Cragen has always viewed her as his daughter figure and he was glad that she had someone that loves her more than life itself and someone that would do anything for her.

Olivia was surprised at how Elliot got along with him. Elliot always had a problem with every other guy that she dated, but not Nick. Elliot knew that Nick was different than all the guys that she dated. She usually dated assholes and jerks. But Nick was so sweet and he cared so much about her.

Olivia got home at 9 pm that night, feeling exhausted. She decided to call Nick since she hasn't spoken to him all day.

The phone rang five times but he didn't answer so she just went straight to bed.

The next morning, Olivia woke up at 7 am and headed for a quick shower. She got to work an hour later and saw everyone working and phones ringing off the hook. She sat down and Elliot filled her in on their new case. They spent straight five hours working with no break.

They heard someone walk into the squad room and they turned around to see Nick with bags from their favorite restaurant. Olivia got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling.

"I heard about your case and figured that you guys haven't eaten lunch yet, so I thought I'd bring you some."

He gave the guys their lunches then him and Olivia headed upstairs. They sat on the table and started eating.

"I tried calling you last night," she said and she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I just closed up a case and when I saw your call it was too late to call you back. Didn't want to wake you," he said as

he popped another French fry in his mouth.

"I miss you. We've both been working a lot lately and haven't had time for each other," she said sadly.

"I know but this weekend is all about you and me ok?" He asked smiling.

"Fine," she pouted. He laughed since he found her adorable when she would pout like that.

They finished their lunch 15 minutes later and cleaned up.

"Come here." He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the tip of her nose.

She kissed him and hugged him back.

"I'll drop by your place tonight. And we can rent a movie, ok?"

She nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you out." She took his hand and led him downstairs.

Once they got outside, he turned her towards him and started kissing her. She silently moaned in his mouth as they

kept kissing. They finally pulled back, desperate for air.

"I'll call you later. I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She kissed him then went back to work.

They were working all day and it was already 10 pm. Olivia decided to call Nick since she didn't think they would be

going home anytime soon.

"Hey baby…tired, how about you?...I miss you…I know but I don't think we're going home anytime soon…I know

babe, I'm sorry…Ok, I love you too…bye." She hung up and looked up to see Elliot smiling at her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You guys are so cute together," he said as he pinched her cheeks.

She laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Seriously Liv, I'm glad to see you happy."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks El."


	2. Hello Drama

The week went by really slow but it was already Friday and they closed their case. It was 10 pm when they all got to go home.

Olivia called Nick as soon as she got home and invited him over. She changed into shorts and a tank top and watched TV until he arrived.

**20 minutes later…**

Olivia got up, hearing a knock at the door. She opened it and let Nick in.

"Hey baby," she said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

She led him to the couch and they both sat down.

"How was work?" He asked as he let her snuggle next to him.

"We just closed our case so I get to spend the whole weekend with you." She kissed him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he said as she sat up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well my mom invited us to their beach house this weekend. But it's totally up to you."

"Yeah that sounds fun. Who's all going?" She asked.

"Annie, Sean, and Zack," he listed all of his siblings.

"Sean?" She asked since her and Sean just never really got along. Sean never like the fact that she was an SVU

detective.

"Yea but don't worry about him ok? I'll deal with it."

"Fine. When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Good?"

"Good," she answered then started kissing his neck. "I missed you," she added.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her again. He carried her to her bedroom and showed her how much

he missed her, over and over again.

**The next morning…**

Olivia woke up to the sound of the water running. She sat up as Nick walked out with a towel around his waist. He

went over to her and kissed her.

"Last night was amazing," he complimented.

"Incredible," she added the kissed him again.

He got dressed then turned back to her. "Go shower smelly and I'll go make breakfast," he teased.

"Hey, I'm not smelly. I smell like you," she teased back.

"Up stinky." He playfully slapped her butt then went in the kitchen as she went in the shower.

She walked in the kitchen 15 minutes later and saw Nick setting the table. They sat down and started eating.

After breakfast, they started on their way to the beach house, which was a four hour drive. Olivia put in a Jonas

Brothers cd and starting singing along. He glanced over at her then started laughing.

"How old are you? I can't believe you listen to them. Wait till I tell Elliot." He laughed.

"Shut up! I like their songs!" She defended.

"You sound like a teenage girl Liv," he teased again.

She playfully smacked him in the chest. "Leave me alone," she pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Come here," he teased then leaned over to kiss her. "But I'm not listening to this the whole time,"

he quickly added.

"Yes you are." She smiled.

"Yeah, why's that?" He asked.

"Because you love me," she answered.

"Fine, you win. But I get to choose on the way back."

"Whatever you say," she smiled.

They arrived four hours later and quickly got settled in. Once they were done, they all sat around the table for lunch. Olivia loved being around his family. She actually felt part of the family and like she belonged somewhere. During lunch, they joked, laughed, and told stories. She couldn't stop smiling.

After lunch, they all decided to go to the beach. Nick and Olivia went up to their guestroom and changed into their bathing suits. Olivia wore a red bikini that was just made for her perfectly curved body. She turned around to see Nick staring at her.

"What?" She blushed.

"You are the sexiest woman alive," he complimented then went over to her and kissed her.

"Well you are the sexiest man alive," she said as she scanned his perfectly built body.

They made their way to the beach and saw everyone swimming and tanning. Olivia laid down next to Annie, Nick's sister, to get a tan. Nick headed for the water with his brothers.

A couple minutes of later, Olivia saw Nick heading her way.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"In a little, I'm still white." She smiled then started rubbing more sunscreen on her body.

"Oh god Liv, stop. I'm getting turned on," he groaned.

"Ew Nick!" Annie exclaimed.

He just rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Olivia over his shoulder and ran towards the water.

"Nick! Put me down! Nick I swear if you don't put me down-" He threw her in the water.

His whole family started laughing seeing Olivia dunking his head under water. She tried to swim away but he grabbed her around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

"You're so sexy. I love you so much." He said then kissed her.

"Mm I love you too." She moaned in his mouth. They started making out in the middle of the ocean but quickly stopped hearing his family teasing them. Olivia laughed and started kissing him again.

It was 7 pm after they finished showering and barbequing. They set up the picnic table outside and started eating.

"Olivia we are so glad that you guys came. We've missed having you around," his mother said.

"Thank you for inviting me. I missed being around here too but my job is demanding and I was too busy keeping your son in line," she teased and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh your job? How's that going for you?" Sean asked.

Olivia took a sip of her wine. "Work is fine, actually."

"So you haven't thought about a different job? I mean being an SVU detective is kind of harsh, don't you think?" Sean interrogated.

"Sean, how about we talk about something else?" Nick warned.

"No honey, that's fine. Sean I love my job and my boyfriend doesn't seem to have a problem with it so that's where I'm staying," she answered back.

After the silence was getting a little awkward, his mom decided to break the ice.

"So have you two thought about settling down? I mean it's been a year and we all know how much you love each other."

Olivia choked a little on her drink. "Whoa, you okay?" Nick asked as he gently patted her back. She nodded and took

a sip of her water.

"We're actually not thinking about that. We're happy with our relationship and where it is now," Olivia answered.

"Well if you guys are so happy with each other, why not make it official?" His mother asked again.

"Mom," Nick warned.

"What? Don't you want to marry her?" His mother asked.

"Of course I want to marry her but not until she's ready," he answered back. Olivia just looked at him, feeling like he was putting all this on her. She felt like he was blaming her, in a way. She decided to ignore it, at least for now.

They finished dinner an hour later, only having small conversations. They cleaned up and sat in the living room, watching a movie. Olivia sat in between Nick and his mom. Nick tried to put his arm around her but she just moved away. Nick looked at her, confused, but decided to drop it.

It was already 11 pm, when they all headed to bed. Nick lay in bed while Olivia was in the bathroom. She came out

five minutes later and lay down next to him. He tried putting his arm around her waist but she pushed it away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"Don't lie to me Olivia," he said getting angry.

She sat up also. "Why are you trying to rush me into getting married?" She said plain and simple.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never rushed you into anything."

"You said that you want to get married but not until **I** was ready."

"So what's the problem. I'm ready and you're not."

"How would you know whether I'm ready or not?" She asked.

"Because every time I bring it up you always shut me down and find an excuse not to talk about. That's how I know," he said getting pissed off.

She just shook her head and laid down with her back facing him.

"Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away," he said and laid down with his back facing her.

"Don't even start Nick," she warned.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime. You can't just keep pushing me away because you don't want to talk about it. Grow up and talk to me for once or see just how far you push me," he threatened.

She ignored him until sleep finally took over.


	3. Drained

Olivia woke up the next morning and decided to take a much needed bubble bath. She laid her head against the folded towel as the warm water relaxed her body.

Nick walked in a couple minutes later and ignored her while he shaved and brushed his teeth. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tried not to let his words from last night get to her but she never heard him like that before.

Nick finished quickly then went downstairs.

Olivia hated fighting with him because they both acting very childish towards each other. They were both very stubborn and their fights would last until one of them eventually gets sick of it and gives in.

Olivia headed to the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Olivia, honey, just in time for breakfast." Nick's mom pulled out the chair next to her.  
Olivia wasn't hungry but she didn't want to bring attention to her and Nick's problems. She sat down and tried to suck it up.

During breakfast, it was a little awkward since Nick and Olivia kept quiet the whole time. But, the rest of his family tried to ease up the tension. Olivia eventually started talking but Nick still kept quiet.

After breakfast the girls all went out shopping while the guys decided to relax at home.

Nick was sitting in the living room next to his dad when Sean came in. They were all sitting and having a good time until Sean brought up Olivia.

"How are things with Olivia?" Sean asked.

"Fine," Nick answered, not in the mood to talk about her.

"Do you really expect to marry her? I mean she has commitment issues and I don't think she's the right one for you," Sean continued.

"Really? How would you know that when you know absolutely nothing about her?" Nick asked, angrily.

"I know all I need to know. I mean she's a hot piece of ass and probably a good fuck but-" Sean was cut off by Nick's fist connecting to his jaw. Nick punched him again and again. His father kept trying to pull Nick off but Nick was in so much rage that it was nearly impossible to stop him.

All of a sudden the girls walked in and quickly ran over seeing them fighting. Olivia quickly dropped her bags and tried grabbing Nick but he wouldn't stop.

"Nick stop!" She finally pulled him off and pushed him outside. "What the hell was that?" She yelled.

"Nothing!" He yelled back, out of breath.

"Nothing? You just beat the crap out of your brother and you're telling me it was nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?" She continued yelling.

He quickly turned to face her. "Don't you dare blame this on me when you have no idea what happened!" He yelled back.

She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "What did he say?" She asked calmly.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he walked away.

She rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head, being frustrated that he won't talk to her. She walked back into the house and headed for the kitchen to find Sean. He was sitting at the table with an ice pack to his face.

They all left, seeing that Olivia needed to talk to him.

"What did you say to him?" Olivia calmly asked.

"The truth," he answered and stood up.

"About what?" She asked. But, he kept quiet so she continued. "That I'm a slut? That I don't have the right job? What?" She asked him.

"About you being the wrong one for him," Sean finally answered.

She nodded and looked away then back at him. "What did I ever do to make you hate me? Please tell me because I'm lost here," she pleaded.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "If I wasn't the right one for him, I wouldn't be here," she said then went upstairs.

Olivia was lying in bed talking to Elliot when Nick walked in. "Elliot, I got to go." She hung up then went in the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. She came back and saw Nick changing.

"Come here." She patted the spot on the bed.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Your knuckles are torn apart and bleeding, you're not fine. Sit," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed as she started to clean up his wounded knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. He just shook his head. She nodded and continued, "He told me what he said to you."

He got up and finished wrapping his hand.

"But that doesn't give you a reason to beat him up," she said. He kept ignoring her. "You're really not talking to me? You tell me to grow up but you're the one giving me the silent treatment," she tried again. She sighed and went downstairs to help with dinner.

They all sat down and ate dinner an hour later. It was mostly quiet but they were all trying to break the silence, except for Nick and Sean.

Olivia kept looking at Nick but he kept his head down and refused to look at her.

After dinner was finished and the kitchen was clean, Olivia went up to Nick.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked.

He nodded and led her outside.

They were walking on the beach, quietly, until Olivia spoke up. "Well this weekend sucked," she said trying to make him smile.

He nodded and smiled a little. "I'm sorry about the way I acted but, I just couldn't let him say those things about you."

"I know I just wish you wouldn't have hit him. I don't want your family to have a problem with me because I got between you and Sean," she said.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing will ever make them have a problem with you. They adore you and they know how happy you make me," he assured her.

"Not lately," she said.

"Not lately what?"

"I haven't been making you happy. All we do is fight. I want to be with you but I just can't keep fighting with you. Maybe we should just take some time to ourselves and away from this relationship so we can think-"

"Don't say that. I want to be with you too but it's hard with our schedules. But breaking up is not an option, at least not for me."

She wiped her tears and stayed quiet, not knowing how to make this situation better.

He stopped her from walking and turned her to face him. He kissed her forehead and held her hands.

"Do you want to work this out or just give up?" He asked, sadly.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"I don't know what to do. The last thing I want is to break up with the person that I love but, I'm not going to force you into a relationship that you don't want," he whispered back and wiped away her tears.

He pulled her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her, gently.

They stayed there hugging until Annie came out. "Sorry to interrupt but Nick, your boss needs you back tonight," she said then went back into the house.

Olivia pulled back and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded. "It's okay."

They went inside the house and quickly packed. They said their goodbyes and headed back to New York.

It was quiet in the car for almost an hour. Nick reached over and gently held her hand.

"I'm sorry that we had to leave," he said, quietly.

"It's fine. You have a job to do."

"I know but, I wanted to spend time with you," he said then kissed her fingers.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Nick dropped Olivia off at her apartment and carried her bag up. Once they got to her apartment, he set the bag next to her couch and turned to face her.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said shyly.

"Yeah," She said, and then quickly kissed him before he left.

Olivia took a shower then went to bed, thinking about how her relationship with Nick was slowly breaking them.


	4. Care

Olivia woke up at 11 am and took a quick shower then went to work. She stopped at a café to get some coffee for her and Elliot.

Once she arrived at the precinct, she saw the whole squad room empty except for her partner. She handed him his coffee and sat down at her desk.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked, looking around.

"They all finished their paperwork early. Why are you back?" He asked, curiously.

"Nick got called in to work."

"Oh, so how'd it go?"

"Not so great. Nick and I fought and he beat the crap out of his brother," she simply explained.

"Oh wow. What did his brother do to get Nick that mad?" Elliot asked.

"He just said the wrong thing to Nick and I guess he just snapped." She shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Elliot nodded, knowing that his brother probably said something about Olivia. He knew that Nick was very protective of her.

"You two okay now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I told him that we should take some time apart and away from each other but he doesn't listen."

"Why?" He asked. He always thought that they were always a happy couple and this was a shock to him.

"We both have demanding jobs and we never see each other. And when we do see each other we end up fighting about something," she said being frustrated.

He just nodded, knowing that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

They started their paperwork and stayed quiet so they can finish faster. They went home at 4 pm. Olivia got home and decided to clean her whole house to get rid of some stress. She always cleaned when she was upset or stressed out about something.

She finished cleaning two hours later and started making dinner for herself. She tried calling Nick so he could come eat dinner with her but he wasn't answering.

She ate dinner then quickly did the dishes. She tried calling Nick again but he still wasn't answering so she decided to drop by his place.

It was 8 pm when Olivia got to Nick's house. She knocked on the door and he appeared a minute later.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her. He led her to the living room.

"Why aren't you answering any of my calls?" She asked annoyed as they sat on his couch.

"I had a bad day at work and I really don't want to talk to anyone," he said, getting agitated.

"Fine, I'll leave." She got up but he quickly grabbed her arm and stood up as well.

"Don't leave. What did you come here for?"

"Do I need a reason to drop by? I just wanted to be with you," She said quietly. He knew that she was upset when her voice was quiet like that.

"No you never need a reason for coming here. I'm sorry," he said then kissed her.

She just nodded and looked away.

"Come sit and we'll watch a movie, ok?" He asked.

She sighed but nodded anyways. "Fine."

They sat down and started watching her favorite movie, "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days". She watched it a million times but never got sick of it. He's always hated it since she watched it so many times but as long as she was with him, he would watch it another million times.

An hour into the movie, Olivia fell asleep on Nick's shoulder. He gently picked her up and carried her in his bedroom. He gently set her on his bed and put the covers on her. He kissed her forehead and started walking away but he felt her hold his hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

He lay next to her and kissed her. "Go to sleep," he said as she laid her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep in a matter of five minutes.


	5. Decisions

Olivia woke up and noticed that she was in Nick's bed. She looked over and he was still sleeping so she showered quickly then went to work.

She's been working since 9 am and it was now 7 pm. She was exhausted and she kept trying to put her relationship with Nick on the back of her mind. But that was all shot down when Nick walked in with his partner next to him.

Cragen came out of his office. "Anderson and Blake will be working this case with us so fill them in," he said to Much and Fin. "Elliot and Olivia go talk to the victim again and try to get a straight answer out of her," he added then went back to his office.

Elliot and Olivia followed their Captain's order and went to talk to their victim.

**An hour later…**

Elliot and Olivia walked in the squad room after interviewing their victim.

"Get anything?" Nick asked.

"She stuck with her story. She was grabbed from behind and raped. She didn't get a good look at him," she said and shrugged.

"Munch and Fin, go to the crime scene and see if we missed anything," Cragen ordered.

After Much and Fin left, Olivia went to the locker room for a break. She was already stressed out from her relationship with Nick and now he's working a case with her. She just needed a break from him.

She heard the door open and hoped it wasn't Nick. She turned around and saw Elliot standing there.

"You okay?" He asked as he sat on the bench next to her locker.

"Yeah," she answered. He just nodded, knowing that she was lying.

"Liv, talk to me."

"I just… I need a break from him…from this relationship," she said and closed her locker.

"Talk to him."

"I tried to but he won't listen Elliot. I love him and I don't want to break up but what other option is there if he's not willing to listen to me. I just need some time to myself and he doesn't care enough to listen."

"Then tell him that there's only two options. Either you guys take a little break or that you walk away from this," Elliot said then walked out.

She got herself together then went back to the squad room. She went to the coffee table and saw Nick walking towards her.

"You okay babe?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired," she answered then went back to her desk.

When it was 10 pm, they all got to go home. Olivia went to the locker room to grab her jacket and purse. Nick quickly followed her.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing," she answered, not bothering to look at him.

He closed her locker and got in front of her.

"Liv, don't start this bullshit with me. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said and tried to push him out of the way.

"I don't even know why you're mad. My own partner noticed it too so don't give me this crap about everything being fine!" He finally snapped.

"You know what? I'm not fine. This relationship is not fine. We've only been dating a year and your family expects us to get married. And you won't even listen to me when I tell you I want a break."

"This again? I never pressured you into getting married. I don't give a shit about what my family says and you never used to either. I told you that I want to marry you but only when you're ready. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I don't even know what the hell you want anymore!" He yelled.

"I need distance, Nick! I already told you that but of course you don't fucking listen!"

"Fine, you want distance? You fucking got it!" Nick yelled then stormed out of the room.

She opened her locker up and got her coat. As she was putting it on, she saw Elliot walk in. She looked at him then back at her locker.

"What happened? We all heard you guys yelling," Elliot asked.

She sighed then looked up. "It's over."

She got up and starting walking past him but he stopped her.

"I'll take you home," he said then led her to his car.

They pulled up to her apartment 20 minutes later.

"Do you want to come up for a beer?" She asked as she glanced his way.

"Sure," he said then turned off the engine.

Olivia handed Elliot a beer and sat next to him as she opened her own.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Elliot asked.

"We fought and broke up. What else is there to talk about?"

"Just like that?"

She nodded and stayed quiet.

"Are you happy about it?" He continued.

She just shrugged and looked away.

"Talk to him Liv," he said because he knows she regrets it.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" She pleaded.

"Liv I just want you to be happy."

"Well talking about it isn't going to make me feel any better so drop it," she snapped.

He nodded and kept quiet.

"Elliot I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" She apologized.

"That's fine. Maybe I should go home," he said then got up.

"No stay."

"It's kind of late anyways. I'll see you tomorrow," he said then left.

She went to bed and tried to go to sleep but Nick occupied her mind.

She still loves him but she just needed some space. They've only been dating for a year and she feels like everything is going too fast. She never had someone that loves her and cares about her like Nick does. And that scares her.

She's always been on her own and independent. It's hard for her to have someone else to rely on. It's hard for her to let someone else love her and care for her.


	6. Please Be Okay

The next morning at work, Nick tried to avoid Olivia all day but Elliot had court so they were stuck with each other.

They had to go interview a possible suspect so they got in the car. The whole ride there was silent and it was really awkward.

They got to the house and knocked on the door when they heard yelling. It sounded like a little girl so Nick broke down the door and ran in. Nick quickly ran upstairs, where the yelling was coming from. Olivia ran up after him. They went into the bedroom and saw their perp holding his victim at gunpoint.

"Whoa Ricky, just calm down. Calm down, you don't have to do this," Nick said trying to calm the suspect down.

"Get out! Get out before I kill her!" Ricky yelled pushing the gun harder into the crying girls head.

She started crying a lot harder.

"Ricky, you can walk out of here alive if you put the gun down. Just put the gun down," Olivia negotiated.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! This is your fault!" Ricky yelled then pointed the gun at Olivia.

Nick quickly got in front of Olivia as the perp pulled the trigger. Nick went down as the shot fired in his chest. Olivia shot the perp and he instantly started bleeding out.

She quickly got on the floor to aid Nick. "Nick stay with me! Please stay with me baby!" She cried. "C'mon Nick, open your eyes!"

She quickly radioed for a bus. She took her sweater and held it to his chest to stop the bleeding. Olivia looked up at the shocked little girl. "Sweetie, you're okay. Everything is going to be fine sweetheart," she assured her.

The buses came five minutes later and took the perp in one bus and Nick in the other. Olivia rode with Nick as Munch and Fin took the little girl home. They figured that she's been through too much so they would get her statement tomorrow.

In the ambulance, Nick's heart rate was dropping fast. Olivia was crying as the paramedics steadied his heart rate.

They got to the hospital and took Nick through the double doors.

"Ma'am, you have to wait here," one paramedic said.

Olivia sat in the waiting room and tried to control her crying but she couldn't help it. The man that she loves could die today. She loves this man with all her heart and she already lost him once, she couldn't bear to lose him for good.

Elliot came rushing in and went to Olivia's side. "Olivia what happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he took her in a hug. He checked to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"He had his gun aimed at me and Nick came in front of me. He was supposed to shoot me, not him," she said and kept crying.

"It's okay baby. He's going to be just fine, Liv," he said as she cried on his shoulder.

They waited for an hour until the doctor finally came out.

"Nick Anderson family?" The doctor asked.

Olivia quickly got up. "I'm his girlfriend. Is he okay?" She knew they broke up but she didn't care. She still wanted to be his girlfriend.

"He bled out a lot but, we took him into emergency surgery and we got the bullet in time and stopped the bleeding. He's a strong man for surviving this. He's going to be fine but he needs to be on bed rest for about two weeks," the doctor explained.

"Can I see him?" Olivia asked, glad that he was going to be okay.

"Right this way, ma'am." The doctor took her to Nick's room and left.

She sat on the chair next to his bed and just held his hand while he slept. She couldn't help but cry to see how peaceful he looked after all that has happened.

He started to stir and his eyes started to open, slowly.

"Hey." She smiled widely.

"I was shot in the chest. How am I alive?" He whispered.

"They took you into surgery and were able to stop the bleeding. The doctor said that you were very strong to survive." She smiled but tears were coming down her face.

"Hey don't cry. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" He said then wiped her tears. "C'mere babe." He moved over in his bed and patted the spot next to him.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"I don't care. I just need you next to me."

She laid next to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears.

"Babe, you have nothing to apologize for." He held her closer.

"He was about to shoot me. Why did you have to go in front of me, Nick? Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I couldn't let him shoot you. I couldn't live with myself if he shot you. I'm sorry that I put you through this but I rather is be me in here than you. I won't apologize for that," he said as tears starting coming down his face.

She hugged him tight but he groaned. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she said then starting moving away. He kept her close.

"No, it's a good kind of pain," he said.

They lay together until they both fell asleep from the day's stress.


	7. Everything's Okay

Olivia walked in the hospital room just as Nick was starting to wake up.

"Good morning." She kissed him.

"Mmm morning."

"I just talked to the doctor and he said that you can leave today. But you have to be on bed rest for about two weeks so you can stay with me and I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that. I can get my brother to stay with me. He'll be more than happy to help."

"Babe I want to do this okay? No arguments," she said.

He sighed. "Fine." He didn't want to put her out and have her do everything for him but he knew she was too stubborn to listen.

They got to Olivia's house an hour later. Olivia helped Nick into her bed. "Are you hungry or anything?" She asked.

"No I'm good babe. Come sit with me." He patted on the bed. She sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."

"I talked to your family this morning and they're coming down to see you later tonight since it's a four hour drive. They were really worried about you. I told them you were fine but they said they had to see for themselves."

"Well that's family for you." He smiled. "So are we okay?"

She looked up at him. "Listen I'm sorry about how I acted. I'm just not used to someone caring about me so much. I guess I was just scared because I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm sorry I blew up like that. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"I understand."

"I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." She kissed him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. As she pulled away, her cell phone started ringing.

She took it out of her pocket. "Benson...hey captain...yeah he's staying at my place...really?...ok thank you Don...bye." She hung up and looked at Nick.  
"My captain said that I could take a couple of weeks to take care of you." She smiled.

"Olivia, you don't have to take off of work."

"It's paid leave so who cares. I rather be with you anyways."

An hour later Nick fell asleep. Olivia started making dinner since they haven't eaten all day and his family was coming tonight.  
She finished cooking a big meal two hours later and starting setting the table.

The doorbell rang and she let his mom, dad, Annie, Sean, and Zack in. They all sat in the living room while Olivia woke up Nick.

She gently shook his shoulder. "Nick, honey your family is here." Nick opened his eyes and nodded. He tried to stand by himself but he was in too much pain. "Lean on me." Nick did as he was told and Olivia led him to the living room.

"Nick oh sweetie, we're so glad you're okay," his mother said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ow, mom," Nick groaned.

"Sorry sweetheart." His mom pulled away. They all gave him hugs and then went in the dining room for dinner.

"Olivia thank you so much for taking care of him," his mother said.

"It's not a problem at all." Olivia smiled.

They were eating and having conversations. Olivia looked over at Nick and saw him holding his chest. "You okay? Do you need your pain killers?" She asked, worried.

He nodded. "They're on the kitchen counter."

She quickly went in the kitchen and got him his bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. She sat at the table and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said and swallowed the pills. His whole family looked worried. "I'm fine," he assured them.

After dinner and cleaning, Zack helped Nick back to bed. Then his family decided to stay at a hotel since her apartment didn't have that much room for all of them. Olivia got in bed next to Nick. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after taking my pills. Thanks for taking care of me Liv."

"You don't have to thank me."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled and nodded. "So I've been told," she teased and kissed him. She yawned then wiped her eyes.

"Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," she said back.

Olivia pulled the covers over both of them and they fell asleep.


	8. True Love

It's been two weeks since Nick got shot. He was getting stronger and stronger with everyday that passed and he was already back at work. Olivia and Nick were stronger than ever. They were finally back on track with their relationship and everyone was happy again.

Olivia was feeling nauseous lately and she kept throwing up in the mornings. She thought she might be pregnant so she made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow. She took a pregnancy test and it said positive but you can never be too sure. She was so excited because she couldn't imagine having someone else's baby but Nicks.

It was 10 pm and Olivia sat at her desk playing paper football with Elliot. "You suck," she said as Elliot flicked it to the floor.

He laughed. "I'm too tired to play."

"Stop making excuses," Olivia said.

"I can see you guys are hard at work." They turned around and saw Nick coming in. He leaned over and kissed Olivia.

"Better than paperwork," Elliot replied.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as he sat on her desk.

"I finished work early and I was bored at home," he answered. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Almost," she replied.

"Let's all go out for drinks," Nick suggested. They both nodded then Nick turned to Munch and Fin. "You guys in?"

"Sure, why not?" Much said.

They all packed up and headed down the street to the nearby bar. They sat in a big booth. Munch, Fin, and Elliot on one side and Nick and Olivia on the other.

Nick got up and got everyone their orders then came back with their drinks. He didn't know that Olivia might be pregnant because she didn't want to get his hopes up. He slid the alcohol in front of her. She stared at it, trying to find a good excuse not to drink it.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked her.

"No I just don't feel like drinking tonight." She pushed the drink away from her and smiled at him.

Her drink was long forgotten and they were having a great time. Olivia looked around and smiled at all of them. They were all best friends, no matter how different they were from each other.

Olivia and Nick went to his apartment at around 1 am and went straight to bed.

**The next morning…**

Olivia woke up and took a quick shower, not wanting to be late for her appointment. Nick already left to work an hour ago. After her shower, she got dressed and headed to the doctor.

She was sitting in the small room when the doctor came in. "Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Dr. Green. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So you're here to see if you're pregnant, am I correct?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

The doctor started to examine her and two hours later the results came in. Dr. Green came in looking at her paperwork. "Congratulations Olivia. You are one month pregnant."

"Oh my god, really?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded and smiled. "Really. I'll schedule you for your next appointment," he said then walked out.

Olivia got home an hour later and changed for work. She came in the squad room and they could all see how happy she was, even though they had no clue what the reason was.

She sat down and started her work.

"Why are you so happy? And why are you late?" Elliot asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment. I thought I was getting sick," dhe lied. She wanted Nick to be the first one to know.

He nodded and went back to work.

**Later that day…**

Olivia got off of work at 6 pm and saw that she had a missed call from Nick so she called him back.

"Hey babe…I just got off work right now…what time?...sounds great…I love you too…bye."

He called to ask her to dinner. She took a shower and did her hair then make up. She then got dressed when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw Nick standing there in a suit and holding flowers in his hand.

"You look so beautiful," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"You look amazing. Come in." She put the flowers in a water filled vase and got her heels on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup."

They got to the very fancy restaurant half an hour later and were sitting on an outside table with a gorgeous view.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do something special for you," he said as he held her hand over the table.

"This place is beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful." He smirked.

She blushed and he just laughed. They finished their dinner and then ordered dessert. When the waiter set Olivia's dessert in front of her she saw a huge diamond ring. Her jaw just dropped, not believing what was going to happen.

Nick took the ring on got down on one knee in front of her. "Olivia, we've been through so much together and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You have been there for me through everything and you have no idea how much that means to me. I have never loved anyone like I love you. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and I want to sleep to your face every night. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Will you marry me Olivia?"

She wiped away her tears and nodded. "Oh my god. Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

He put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her so passionately. He wiped her tears and hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much." She got up and hugged him back.


	9. You're What?

Olivia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked over at Nick's naked form and her smile got even wider. She couldn't believe that they got engaged last night. She couldn't wait to tell him that she was pregnant.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower. When she came out, she saw that Nick was still sleeping so she decided to make him breakfast. She made eggs, bacon, and hash browns and she put some on a plate. She grabbed a cup and poured some orange juice in it then she put everything on a tray. Walking back in the room, she saw that Nick was stirring awake.

"Morning sleepyhead," she teased as his eyes opened.

"Morning." He sat up and saw the tray in her hands. "What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed." She smiled and handed him the tray then sat next to him while he ate.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled and stared at her ring. She decided this was the best time to tell him about her pregnancy.

"So I have to talk to you about something," she said.

He looked over at her and stopped eating. "Um, is this about our engagement? Are you not ready for marriage?" He asked, getting nervous.

"No babe. I'm happy and I'm finally ready. It's about something else though."

"Ok shoot."

"Ok well I've been feeling different lately and a little nauseous...so I went to the doctor and um...and he said that I'm about one month pregnant," she said, nervously.

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"I know it's unexpected but-"

"No, I'm just surprised. We're having a baby." He took her in a hug and tears were coming down his face.

She laughed as tears were streaming down her face too. She didn't know how he would react so she was glad that he was happy. "We're having a baby," she repeated.

"I love you so much. I can't believe this is actually happening."

She laughed and kissed him. "Well believe it. In eight months, we'll have a gorgeous, healthy baby girl."

"Baby boy," he joked. He always wanted a boy and she always wanted a girl.

She laughed. "We'll find out in about three months." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

An hour later, they were both getting ready for work. Olivia finished quickly and since she was almost late.

"I got to go babe. Love you," she yelled as she was opening the front door.

"Love you too," he yelled back.

Olivia got to work 20 minutes later with the biggest grin on her face. "Good morning everyone," she greeted then went to her desk.

"What's with you this morning?" Elliot asked as she sat at her desk.

She didn't want everyone to find out in the squad room but she was too happy to hold it in.

"Well last night, I got engaged." She held out her hand and still had that goofy grin on her face.

"No way. Liv it's huge," Elliot exclaimed.

Everyone else came over. "Congratulations baby girl," Fin said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Liv." John hugged her as soon as Fin pulled back.

Next it was Elliot's turn. She took her in a hug. "Liv, I can't believe you're getting married. I'm so happy for you." He kissed her forehead.

"And I have some other news."

"What?" They all asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said, smiling.

"Oh my god, Liv." Elliot grabbed her in a hug again.

"Is that why he proposed?" John teased and Fin smacked the back of his head.

Olivia laughed. "No he proposed last night. He found out that I was pregnant this morning."

Don came out of his office, hearing his four detectives. "What's going on out here?"

"Liv's engaged and she's knocked up!" John yelled. This time, Elliot smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch," John whined.

Don's jaw dropped. "Is that true?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah it is." She held up her ring.

"Wow that thing is big," Don said. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations Liv." He pulled back. "So how far along are you?"

"About a month."

They all congratulated her again and then Cragen ordered them to get back to work. Then he called Olivia in his office. She walked in after him and closed the door then sat down.

"You know I have to put you on desk duty soon, right?"

She sighed. "I know, doesn't mean I like it."

"Well now you have a family to worry about." He smiled. "So when did this all happen?"

"Well last night he took me out to dinner and proposed and I just told him that I'm pregnant this morning."

He nodded. "I'm so happy for you Liv. I know how much you two mean to each other."

"Thanks," she said. "I should get back to work."

"Yeah go ahead."

They all finished working around 8 pm and decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. Nick and Casey also joined them.

They were all sitting in a nice restaurant and having a really good time. Nick held Olivia's hand and kissed it. She moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Awe, how cute," John teased.

They rolled their eyes and everyone else laughed. "So do you guys know when you want to get married?" Casey asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet, but hopefully soon," Nick said, looking over at Olivia. She smiled and kissed him.

"I was thinking that Casey could start helping me plan the wedding," Olivia suggested, knowing that Casey would be ecstatic.

"Oh my god, really?" Casey asked.

"Of course I want your help," Olivia replied. Casey got up and went over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

The guys all looked at each other. "Women," they all said in unison.


	10. Family Love

**This is the last chapter to this story so review please. I hope you guys like it :D**

Olivia and Nick invited his family for dinner tonight. They wanted to tell them about their engagement. Both were very excited to announce the good news to his parents, especially his mom, since they know how happy they'll be.

His parents and siblings agreed to come but, Sean. He had work all day so he said that he couldn't make it. Maybe, that was a good thing. They wanted enjoy tonight and they didn't know what to expect from Sean when he finds out they were engaged. His family already knew about the pregnancy so they wouldn't be expecting more good news.

Olivia and Nick went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. They were cooking Linguini since it was Nick's and his mothers' favorite meal.

After buying the ingredients they needed, they headed to his house to cook.

"I'll start on the pasta and you can make the sauce since I don't know the secret ingredient," she teased.

He never told her what secret ingredient he put in it that made it the best sauce she has ever tasted.

He smiled and shook his head. "Family secret, baby. Sorry."

"Are you excited to tell them?" she asked as she boiled the water in a large pan.

"Yeah. My mom will be the happiest, I think."

She laughed, remembering what his mom asked them at the beach house. "Yeah, she will."

"So you're ready to be married to me?" he asked.

"I'm more than ready. I was just scared at first but, I know that you're the love of my life so I'm not scared anymore. I know you'll be there for me through anything," she assured him.

He went up to her and hugged her from the back. He kissed her neck. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I love you so much."

She turned around and kissed his lips. "I love you too."

**Two hours later…**

Olivia set the table while Nick put the final touches to their dish.

"Where's the wine that we bought?" Olivia asked from the dining room.

"In the fridge," he replied and set the food on the table.

"That smells so good." Olivia put ice in a small bucket and placed the wine in there.

_Knock. Knock_

"They're here. Can you grab that?" Nick asked.

Olivia walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi everyone. Come in." She ushered them in the living room and took their coats.

"How are you sweetie?" Nick's dad kissed her cheek.

"I'm doing great. How are you all?"

"We're doing well," his mother replied.

Nick walked in and greeted his family. They all sat around the dining table, ready to eat.

"I'm sorry that Sean couldn't make it," his mother apologized.

"No it's fine. We all know how work gets in the way," Olivia joked.

"Well let's dig in," Nick said and started filling up everyone's plate.

They were all enjoying a nice family meal. Olivia was nervous to tell them all the good news. She knew they would be happy but, she couldn't help the small butterflies in her stomach. Nick sensed her nervousness and held her hand under the table.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, as if to say that it was time to tell them.

"Olivia and I have something we want to tell everyone," he said, getting his families attention.

"Oh no, please don't tell us you guys are breaking up," Annie chimed in.

They both laughed. "No we're not. Actually it's the opposite of that. Um, well…Olivia and I are engaged," he finished.

"No way! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys." Annie stood up and hugged Olivia and her brother.

"My baby's getting married. Congratulations." His mother stood up and kissed both of them, being so happy for them.

They all said their congratulations and started talking about his proposal and the ring.

They cleared off the table after dinner and went in the living room for desert. They were all sitting around the living room; Nick sat next to Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, how cute," Zack, Nick's brother, teased.

They all laughed at Zack's immaturity.

"I can't wait to tell Sean. He's going to be happy for you," his mother said, knowing Olivia would be worried about that.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"He's learned to except the fact that you two are in love. The other night, he told me that he was happy that you two found each other." His mother smiled.

Olivia and Nick looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, soon-to-be-wife."

She smiled. "I love you, soon-to-be-husband." She leaned over and kissed him.

"You guys are going to make me puke," Zack teased. They all laughed.

This was her future family in law and she couldn't be any happier.

**THE END!**


End file.
